Step by step
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Los años de Albus en Hogwarts habían sido positivamente mucho más tranquilos que los de cualquier otro miembro de su familia. Scorpius por su parte, nunca ha llegado a entender el porqué del odio de su padre para con el mundo entero. Ambos han vivido en una extraña estabilidad por años, pero un error amenaza con destruírla,verán que para llegar a la felicidad hay que luchar. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Step by Step

**Resumen: **Sus años en Hogwarts habían sido positivamente mucho más tranquilos que los de sus padres, incluso más que el de su propio hermano mayor, pero quizá aquello solo era el preludio: La calma antes de la tormenta. Tendrá que aprender que todo siempre va paso a paso, para llegar a la felicidad hay que luchar.

**Advertencias: **Slash, Futuro Mpreg -ohgod- menciones ligeras de Femslah. ¡Va sin beta, temed! (orz) Que lo haya escrito yo basta.

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales: **Ya, esta idea iba rondando mi cabeza durante un tiempo y aprovecho que me dieron un día de descanso en la universidad para escribirla. Orz.

* * *

.

**Prologo:**

.

**_Junio del 2023. _**

Albus había estado esperando aquel día con ansias desde que pusiera un pie en el expreso de Hogwarts hace ya siete años.

Había escuchado miles de historias sobre de boca de su padre acerca de lo fabuloso que habían sido sus años en la escuela, y quizá con algo de reticencia también les había contado tanto a él como a sus hermanos las historias de sus aventuras en la escuela, tal y cual habían ocurrido –sin todo el palabreo extra que el profeta sabía colocar a sus artículos amarillistas.

Y aunque no había esperado que su propia etapa escolar fuera así de agitada, tampoco creyó que la misma transcurriría de manera tan tranquila como lo había hecho.

Albus Severus Potter, ciertamente podía ser la copia física perfecta de su padre, dejando de lado que él no necesitaba usar gafas ni tenía la cicatriz decorando su frente. Pero sus personalidades no podrían ser más distintas.

Harry Potter era noble y valiente, terco y bastante lanzado. Y si bien Albus también tenía la nobleza corriendo por sus venas, era mucho más concienzudo antes de tomar alguna decisión, no saltaba ante el peligro y no actuaba si no había repasado las posibles consecuencias antes.

Por eso cuando había sido sorteado en Slytherin y sido el foco de burlas de su hermano mayor durante todo el primer y segundo año de escuela- Después de todo, no por nada había sido el primer chico en la larga tradición Weasley en romper la línea de Gryffindors. Un año después se le unirían Hugo y Louis, ambos Ravenclaw- no lo tomó a mal, Albus había sopesado el consejo de su padre en la estación y ciertamente el sombrero le había planteado la opción de escoger su casa, pero y en una decisión largamente pensada, había decidido confiar en el buen tino del sombrero y quedar finalmente en la casa de Salazar. Allí había conocido a los que sin lugar a duda se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, Jhon Boot y Berlioz Nott.

Ambos eran sus compañeros de habitación y había logrado entrar en su vida en un nivel que Albus no creía posible. Si bien su contacto con cualquier persona que no tuviera sangre Potter o Weasley había sido mínimo durante los primeros meses de escuela, luego de una explosión del caldero de Jhon durante una clase de pociones en la cual él había sido su compañero de prácticas, ya se encontraba riendo con el otro muchacho por el incidente. Luego lamentarían los treinta puntos menos para su casa, pero sin lugar a duda había sido una gran manera de romper el hielo.

Jhon había sido su primer amigo en la escuela y compañero en todos los proyectos de primer año a partir de ese momento.

Cuando había regresado a casa en Junio su padre lo había recibido con una gran sonrisa y había escuchado pacientemente todas las cosas que Albus había logrado hacer aquel año, mientras su madre hablaba animadamente con James acerca de su desempeño en los últimos partidos de Quidditch con un brillo de orgullo innegable en sus ojos.

Y claro, el Quidditch también había sido parte de la vida escolar de Albus, durante el segundo año de escuela.

Ese año Lily, Hugo y Louis tenían edad suficiente para asistir a la escuela, como ya veía venir su hermanita era una leona en todas las de la ley, como su prima Rose el año anterior, que Hugo terminara en la casa de Rowena no fue una sorpresa, aunque debía admitir que el que Louis también lo hubiera acompañado en la casa azul y plata si lo había sorprendido un poco. _Sólo un poco._

Después de todo Victoire y Dominique habían sido Gryffindor, justo como su padre, tío Bill.

Albus había hecho las pruebas para el equipo, a diferencia de su padre quien era el buscador más joven de toda su generación, él se había decidido por el puesto de guardián.

Y así había conocido a Berlioz. Bueno, conocer es un término mal usado, pues el muchacho ya había sido compañero de habitación suyo por ya todo un año, y aun así no habían intercambiado más que cordiales saludos cuando coincidían. Pues Nott por muy slytherin que fuera pasaba incontables horas en la biblioteca y llegaba a su habitación cuando Albus ya se había acostado. Nunca entendería como lograba escapar de Filch y la señora Norris.

Cuando había visto la cabellera negra de Berlioz junto a él en las pruebas de su casa por un minuto pensó que el muchacho estaba allí por obligación o algo así, ya que no estaba seguro de que fuera muy atlético o algo por el estilo, pero cuando ya estuvieron en el aire se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado. Berlioz había ido por el puesto de cazador, y vaya que sabía cómo moverse en el aire.

Un par de meses de entrenamiento y unas pequeñas charlas en la habitación sobre el desempeño del equipo, pues Jhon había dejado más que en claro que el quidditch no era algo de su interés, y Albus se dio cuenta de que Berlioz era alguien realmente accesible y hasta entretenido. Para final de ese segundo año los tres ya eran inseparables, a pesar de la terquedad heredada de Albus, el mal humor que a veces solía traer encima Jhon y la taciturnidad algo molesta de Berlioz.

Albus agradecería mucho después haber encontrado gente con la que se llevara tan bien en la escuela, más cuando ya años después y cursando el quinto curso de Hogwarts sus padres decidieran divorciarse. La noticia no fue muy bien recibida por los niños Potter-Weasley, especialmente James y Lily, que parecían ser los más sorprendidos por la misma.

Albus era harina de otro costal, ciertamente se había dado cuenta que la relación de sus padres se había _enfriado_ esos últimos años, y el repentino mutis total que a veces dejaba traslucir la habitación de sus padres ponía a Albus en sobre aviso de que allí ocurría algo que ninguno de ellos quería que sus hijos escucharan, y las miradas cansadas y dolidas de sus dos progenitores eran suficiente para que él pudiera deducir que algo más fuerte que una simple discusión marital había acontecido en la noche.

Pero el hecho de saber de los problemas de sus padres de antemano no había servido para suavizar el golpe de lo que la inminente separación significaba, para nada.

Albus se mantuvo impasible, en esos últimos años había aprendido a desarrollar una máscara de calma para enfrentar al mundo. Y sus amigos que sabían leerle a través de ella, habían respetado el deseo de Albus de lidiar con ello en la soledad de su subconsciente, pero dejándole en claro que estarían allí para él cuando los necesitara.

Y así como el quinto año empezó con un golpe que de alguna manera habían aprendido a sobrellevar, el sexto llegó hasta Albus con una muy agradable pero sin duda inesperada sorpresa.

Porque ciertamente desde que cumpliera dieciséis años, Albus había comenzado a mirar con más atención a los muchachos y muchachas de su alrededor, comenzando a encontrar pequeños atractivos que antes no notaba: desde un par de piernas largas y muslos bien torneados, hasta abdómenes planos y traseros firmes. Y sí, Albus se había dado cuenta de que no importaba mucho si era un chico o una chica, lo atractivo era lo que simplemente le llamaba la atención.

Albus había sido objeto de la admiración de muchas personas desde sus más tiernos años, todo por ser el hijo del _héroe, _a diferencia de James que parecía tomar esto con algo de gracia y les seguía el juego resaltando en todo lo que su padre había resaltado antes también, convirtiéndose en el epítome de la casa de Godric. Para Albus no era más que una molestia, él no necesitaba gente que lo siguiera todo el tiempo o que estuvieran ciegamente encandilados por proezas que no eran suyas. Y eso ciertamente repercutía en su vida romántica.

Muchas chicas y algunos chicos se aventuraban a coquetear con él, y Albus estaba seguro que únicamente era por el apellido tan conocido que tenía.

Por eso fue que cuando en sexto año puso sus ojos en cierto muchacho de su misma casa, se sintió gratamente sorprendido cuando este comenzó a responderle los ligeros coqueteos de manera paulatina.

Erick Parkinson era un sujeto bastante atractivo, con cabello castaño que brillaba con los rayos del sol y ojos negros profundos.

La primera vez que lo vio fue durante un entrenamiento de Quidditch, estaba junto a otro muchacho con la cabellera muchísimo más clara, de un color imposiblemente rubio, que rápidamente reconoció como Malfoy.

Ese apellido logró desconcentrarlo por un pequeño instante, desde que hubiera ingresado a Hogwarts no había reparado nunca en el heredero de esa familia, pero las historias que le contara su tío Ron y su madre aún seguían frescas en su memoria.

Ambos muchachos parecían muy entretenidos observando atentamente hacia donde los cazadores hablaban, y cuando movieron las manos a manera de saludo Albus pudo notar como uno de sus compañeros les respondía. Zabini algo, cazador igual que Berlioz.

Desde aquella primera vez se descubrió a si mismo siguiendo con la mirada a Parkinson, o tratando de entablar pequeñas conversaciones con el otro muchacho durante clases y después de ellas.

Era bastante agradable en retrospectiva, congeniaban bastante bien a pesar de que no tenían muchos intereses en común.

Erick preguntaba por su familia a veces, pero nunca como un fanático lo haría, simplemente quería saber si Albus estaba bien. Albus siempre había sido difícil de leer, o eso decían sus amigos, así que no tenía problemas con que para Erick también lo fuera.

El pequeño grupo de tres pronto se vio unido de una manera extraña con el grupo del propio Erick, Ulises Zabini, como luego Albus sabría que se llamaba era alguien con lengua bastante punzante, siempre sabía qué decir para golpearte donde más te duele, pero en términos generales era _algo_ agradable. Scorpius Malfoy era todo lo contrario, podía tener esa mueca de eterna superioridad que parecía marca registrada en su familia, pero era a leguas más tranquilo de lo que le habían descrito era su padre. Era muy listo y hábil con las posiones, y aunque no hablaba mucho cuando lo hacía siempre tenía algo interesante que decir. Albus se vio disfrutando mucho de la compañía del rubio –luego ya tendría tiempo para asustarse de lo extraño que sonaba todo eso- pues tenían más puntos en común de lo que cualquiera hubiera esperado, ambos gustaban del quidditch, aunque Scorpius no lo jugara para su casa. Tenían facilidad para la defensa contra las artes oscuras y encontraban irritantes a los periodistas al mismo nivel.

Y lo más asombroso de todo, era que Scorpius parecía ser capaz de leer las reacciones que sólo su familia había sido capaz hasta ese momento de interpretar.

Como cuando a punto de salir de terminar el sexto curso en Hogwarts, lo llevó frente al lago de la escuela y le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa si las cosas con Erick estaban bien.

Albus quedó en blanco por un pequeño segundo, la relación que mantenía con Erick no era un secreto ni nada por el estilo, pero ninguno de ellos era partidario de las muestras públicas de afecto y si les preguntaban a cualquiera de su círculo de amigos, afirmaría sin muchas vueltas que estaban llevando las cosas bien.

Pero ciertamente, su relación parecía estarse enfriando de alguna manera.

Los besos y las caricias cada vez más atrevidas por sobre la ropa estaban genial, no había duda de ello. Pero sentía que más allá de eso, no había nada que los conectara a ningún otro nivel más allá de la amistad que había comenzado a surgir entre ellos.

Cuando Albus le preguntó el porqué de su cuestionamiento, Scorpius se encogió de hombros y simplemente dijo que ambos parecían algo idos en esos últimos tiempos, como si no estuvieran en sintonía.

Y sus palabras no lo abandonaron desde ese momento, ni siquiera el estruendo humano que eran todos los niños Weasley y Potter pudieron hacer que su mente se distrajera.

El inicio de su último año no hizo mucho bien tampoco, pues cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Erick, y el poco que compartían no era para nada más que caricias furtivas y pequeñas sonrisas.

En cambio, y gracias a los EXTASIS, se vio obligado a pasar casi su día entero junto a Scorpius. Ciertamente Albus no era malo en pociones, pero un poco de ayuda nunca sentaba mal y no había nadie mejor en la clase que Scorp. Además si quería ser sanador en St. Mungo como eran sus planes, necesitaba sacar excelentes notas en todas las materias, y runas antiguas le había estado dando pelea desde hacía un tiempo.

Scorpius era un gran maestro, aunque a veces perdía la paciencia con mucha rapidez y tenía una vena algo caprichosa, pero tenía la disposición y muy buen tino. Albus se lo agradecería infinitamente.

Aunque sin duda no le agradecería la confusión que trajo consigo aquella amistad que habían labrado. Jhon y Berlioz ciertamente aún eran los más cercanos a Al, pero sentía que su relación con Scorpius era más especial en una manera que no sabía identificar del todo.

Nunca había encontrado a alguien con quien se sintiera tan cómodo, aún si fuera leyendo un horriblemente inmenso volumen de aritmancia. Pronto se encontró siguiendo con la mirada la figura esbelta de Scorpius. Sus pensamientos viajaron del cabello castaño de Dereck y sus ojos negros, hasta unas hebras mucho más claras y ojos tormentosos.

Maldición. Eso no podía estar pasándole a él.

Todo su sétimo curso no fue más que una marea de emociones confusas y muchos sinsabores, finalmente su relación con Dereck terminó en los mejores términos que pudo. Él le dijo que ciertamente quizá necesitaban un tiempo separados, pues parecían estancados en un punto sin retorno y quizá deberían conocerse mejor.

Albus sintió un peso gigantesco caer de sus hombros, y por muy slytherin que fuera un poco de culpa se asentó en su corazón, sabía que Dereck había intentado por todos sus medios meterse en su corazón y mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba. Pero así era mejor, hubiera sido peor alimentar una llama que estaba destinada a apagarse.

—Albus—La voz de Scorpius a su lado lo sacó de su ensoñación—Vamos, el tren ya está por partir, debemos subir.

—Vamos, vamos—Jhon rápidamente se les unió, tomándolo por el brazo y obligándole a subir al tren donde los demás ya les esperaban.

Albus asintió cansado y se dejó guiar a una cabina vacía junto al resto de sus amigos, puede que una de sus inquietudes estuviera resuelta ya. Pero aún quedaba una muy grande, muy grande y rubia.

—Hey Al, no pongas esa cara—porque, _oh Merlín_, cuando Scorpius le sonreía con _esa_ sonrisa Albus sabía que algo tenía que estar completamente mal consigo mismo para sentirse tan atraído por el mejor amigo de su ex.

—Déjalo—intervino Boot—está practicando para cuando ingrese a su preparación para medimago, todos siempre tienen la misma cara larga.

Él le dio un codazo nada disimulado y disfruto con la clara y límpida risa de Scorpius.

_Ah, maldición._

* * *

**Notas finales:** Un inicio raro, ¿no? Sólo para sentar el escenario.


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Step by Step

**Resumen: **Sus años en Hogwarts habían sido positivamente mucho más tranquilos que los de sus padres, incluso más que el de su propio hermano mayor, pero quizá aquello solo era el preludio: La calma antes de la tormenta. Tendrá que aprender que todo siempre va paso a paso, para llegar a la felicidad hay que luchar.

**Advertencias: **Slash, Futuro Mpreg -ohgod- menciones ligeras de Femslah. ¡Va sin beta, temed! (orz) Que lo haya escrito yo basta.

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales: **Ya, esta idea iba rondando mi cabeza durante un tiempo y aprovecho que me dieron un día de descanso en la universidad para escribirla. Orz.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1  
**

.

**_Noviembre 2024_**

Scorpius observó con cuidado el manuscrito que reposaba sobre la gran mesa de caoba delante de él, frunció un poco el ceño, casi de manera imperceptible y trató de traducir las extrañas letras que tenía delante de él.

— ¿Todo en orden, Malfoy?—La voz profunda del hombre que acababa de entrar al laboratorio llamó su atención.

—Algo así, profesor Zimmer—lanzó un pequeño suspiro, y frotó sin mucha delicadeza su frente—Este idioma es un poco extraño, con tantos símbolos parecidos entre sí, pero creo que nuestra idea inicial estaba muy acertada.

Al terminar Hogwarts, Scorpius había decidido dedicarse al campo de la investigación, sus calificaciones en los EXTASIS habían sido lo suficientemente buenas para que fuera aceptado por un investigador Alemán que estudiaba magia arcana relacionada con familias antiguas de magos sangre pura, muchos de ellos podían ser considerados como magia negra y si sabían exactamente lo que hacían podían ser tratados de mejor manera. Después de todo parecía que aún había en el mundo un par de familias con ideas extrañas en la cabeza, que tenían acceso directo a los mismos.

—Vaya, es bueno escuchar eso—Kahlus Zimmer, un alemán que ya peinaba canas se sentó a su lado y le sonrió de manera afable, la primera vez que Scorpius lo había visto había pensado que era un hombre bastante duro, y no se había equivocado. Kahlus separaba sus amistades del trabajo y cuando entraba en el edificio y especialmente en el laboratorio de prácticas en el cual estaba Scorpius, nunca dejaba de lado su gesto duro y algo recio. Pero con el pasar del tiempo y ya cerca de cumplirse un año de su relación mentor alumno, Scorpius podía hacer gloria de haberse colado al menos un poco en el corazón del viejo científico.

—Aunque aún hay un par de cosas que no he logrado averiguar—dijo, tratando de que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no apareciera, él era abocado a su trabajo, pero ocasiones como aquellas con hechizos de tierras lejanas y el lenguas antiguas siempre había una parte que quedaba perdida.

—No te preocupes, después de todo este parece un tanto más complicado—se aclaró la garganta—además, para eso está la parte de la experimentación.

Y le dedicó una sonrisa lánguida.

—Usted siempre parece disfrutar de esa parte—admitió, permitiéndose soltar una risa queda.

—No puedes culparme, hijo, llámalo curiosidad de investigador o incluso un pequeño placer mórbido—dijo bajando el tono y acercándose como si le contara su secreto mejor guardado—pero es lo que hay.

—Y yo agradezco que sea así.

Entonces dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se estiró lo largo que era, pasar muchas horas sentado era un castigo para sus músculos.

Rápidamente tomó el pergamino en el cual había estado traduciendo y el manuscrito con la otra mano, para guardarlos en un aparador hecho únicamente de cristal que reposaba en el fondo de la habitación.

—Ciertamente…

Y su voz vaciló un poco, o al menos eso pensó Scorpius que lo escuchaba atentamente mientras se hacía con el pesado abrigo que llevaba en invierno.

—Por cierto Scorpius. Ya se cumplirá un año de tu entrada a este equipo y hasta ahora únicamente te has dedicado al trabajo teórico—Los ojos grises del heredero Malfoy enfocaron entonces el rostro de su mentor, que ya no parecía tan duro en ese momento, quien luego de una breve pausa continuó hablando—Así que quería ofrecerte esta oportunidad, sin tu trabajo no habríamos llegado tan lejos en este proyecto, y creo que mereces ver de primera mano lo que tus descubrimientos nos permitirán.

La sonrisa que se dibujó entonces en su rostro amenazó con no querer irse por un par de minutos, estaba más que emocionado.

—Oh, merlín—dijo ahogando una exclamación—eso sería un gran honor, yo…

Y entonces tomó aire, recordándose su ascendencia y sus buenos modales.

—Sería un placer.

Terminó, aclarándose la garganta.

Kahlus le sonrió con calma y finalmente lo despidió, pidiéndole que descasara lo suficiente para lo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

* * *

—Ah pero qué día más horrible— La voz de Albus, seguido por el sonido de los resortes del sofá quejándose por el peso extra fue lo que lo saludó cuando se apareció en el pequeño apartamento de su amigo, quien rápidamente le dedicó una sonrisa cansada.

—Gajes del oficio les dicen—le contestó comenzando a caminar y dejar su abrigo en una improvisada percha que estaba cerca de la puerta.

—A veces me pregunto si vale la pena seguir estudiando esto—Albus había obtenido las notas suficientes para entrar al curso de preparación para medimagos, que duraba tres años y ya estaba a punto de terminar el primero.

—Claro que vale la pena, sabes que es lo que siempre quisiste hacer.

Y Scorpius podía recordar a Dereck parloteando que Albus quería ser medimago especializado en tratamiento de maldiciones.

—Si—le respondió con ese tono cansado que siempre parecía tener últimamente—Aunque eso no quita que nunca en mi vida creí que estudiar para pociones avanzadas podría ser tan molesto.

Scorpius negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—No exageres, Al—paso junto a él y le dio un ligero toque en la cabeza, desde que su amigo había comenzado con los exámenes finales él se había ofrecido a ayudar a que el otro muchacho no muriera de hambre, Albus no era muy bueno con eso de la comida cuando estaba sin dormir por muchos días— ¿Y cómo le va a Berlioz?—preguntó mientras dirigía sus pasos a la cocina, el día anterior no había podido comprar ingredientes así que tendría que hacerse a la idea con lo poco que aún quedaba en el refrigerador del otro muchacho.

—Ese tonto siempre fue un ratón de biblioteca, parece que ama que nos examinen.

Scorp frunció un poco el ceño al darse cuenta que no había mucho, solo un poco del estofado que había hecho para la cena el día anterior, con eso tendría que bastarle a Albus, se dijo.

—Me sorprende que no fuera a Ravenclaw—comentó mientras calentaba la comida en la pequeña estufa que había en la casa de Albusl.

—A mí también—y escuchó un profundo suspiro provenir de la sala, luego pasos lánguidos y el sonido de un cuerpo caer sobre una de las sillas de madera del pequeño comedor— ¿Y Ulises?

—Él está como siempre—dijo restándole importancia con la mano y sirviendo el estofado en un plato para luego entregárselo a Albus en un mudo gesto que implicaba que no se movería hasta que lo viera comiendo—Puede que trabajemos en el mismo lugar, pero él está a cargo de otro investigador.

—Ah, cierto—dijo y Scorp pudo notar como Albus batallaba para reprimir un bostezo— ¿cómo vas con ese nuevo hechizo que intentan descifrar? ¿Para qué se supone que era?

Tuvo que reprimir una risa que pungía por abandonar sus labios.

Albus ciertamente era más elocuente, pero dos días sin dormir podían sacar su fase más simplista sin problemas.

—Bastante bien, si me permites decirlo—se sentó en una de las sillas de madera y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa—Era un hechizo que tenía un efecto extraño en los miembros masculinos de una familia sangre pura, y al parecer se usaba cuando el heredero no cumplía con alguno de sus deberes—dijo moviendo la mano de un lado a otro, tratando de recordar lo poco que habían podido sacar de aquellos extraños símbolos—No sabemos exactamente cuáles eran los efectos, pero suponemos era alguna clase de castigo.

—Aha—Albus parecía más concentrado en terminar de comer y no caer rendido, pero a Scorpius esto no lo molestó.

—E incluso el profesor me ha ofrecido estar presente mañana, cuando intenten ver qué es lo que ocurre.

Esta vez sí hubo reacción, Albus dejó la cuchara sobre el plato y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro causó un pequeño estremecimiento en el bajo estómago de Scorpius. Era tan dulce.

—Vaya, amigo—parecía que no sabía que decir, aunque con la sonrisa y el brillo en esos ojos verdes que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ver fueron suficiente para transmitirle a Scorp toda la alegría y orgullo que Albus sentía—Eso es… fabuloso, por Merlín—y una risita ahogada—de verdad disculpa, estoy completamente agotado y mi cerebro se queda sin palabras.

Esta vez Scorpius si se permitió reír abiertamente, Albus era muy divertido aunque ni él mismo se lo creyera.

—Está bien, está bien—le dijo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda, y al ver el plato casi vació de Albus, esperó a que este se llevara un par de cucharadas a la boca y tras un simple hechizo de limpieza se puso de pie para guardarla.

—Me gustaría poder decir más, en serio—Scorpius rodó los ojos con gracia y repitió que no importaba.

Una vez guardado el plato se acercó a Albus y se despidió con un abrazo cariñoso, en ese año habían estrechado su relación de una manera muy agradable, pasaban tiempo juntos hablando de nimiedades de la vida, pasando por su trabajo y terminando con sus familias.

—Ve a descansar, Al—su voz tenía un tono suave y con un pequeño empujón en dirección a la única habitación del lugar, se encaminó a la pequeña chimenea que estaba anexada al apartamento.

— ¡Hey!—la voz de Potter lo detuvo antes de que pusiera un pie en la chimenea—Mañana en la noche, ven aquí celebraremos.

—Si prometes permanecer despierto—dijo con tono irónico, curiosamente este le salía más natural si se trataba de Albus.

Lo último que Scorpius vio fue la sonrisa cansada pero satisfecha de Albus antes de ser cubierto por una gran oleada de fuego verde lo cubriera por completo.

* * *

Albus esperó unos segundos antes de que la figura de Scorpius desapareciera por completo de su rango de visión, para dar un par de pasos hasta su habitación, y terminar lanzándose de mala manera sobre la cama.

La comida le había sentado bien a su maltratado estómago, con tantos exámenes y comer a diferentes horas, ya estaba harto del sabor horrible de las pociones reconstituyentes que se veía obligado a tomar.

Punto a parte, las visitas de Scorpius siempre lo habían animado, su conversación era casual y se llevaban bien.

Suspiró por solo merlín sabe qué vez en ese día y cerró los ojos tratando de que el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir se fuera lejos.

Un año, ya había pasado todo un año y ese enamoramiento tonto que tenía con el heredero de los Malfoy aún no desaparecía. Creía que con todo ese tiempo ya sería suficiente para superar su encaprichamiento con el joven rubio, pero al parecer eso no tenía plan de acabar.

"Quizá simplemente… ¿no sé? Podrías decirle cómo te sientes" La voz de Hugo y su ligero tono de sabelotodo que había heredado de tía Hermione

_Sí, claro. Como si eso fuera posible._

Albus ni siquiera sabía si Scorp tenía algún mínimo interés en él, si mal no recordaba le había conocido a un novio en la escuela, un Ravenclaw que iba dos años más adelante que ellos, pero después de terminado Hogwarts Scorpius no había manifestado sentirse atraído hacia nadie en particular.

Aunque quizá, pensó mientras la nube del sueño comenzaba a llevárselo lejos, podía intentar al menos dejar en claro sus intenciones.

Si algo lograba salir de allí, sería genial. Y tenía la confianza de que si no funcionaba, su amistad pudiera seguir como hasta ahora. Porque ciertamente, sentía una gran atracción por Scorpius. Pero lo más importante era el apoyo, que como amigo, el joven Malfoy le daba.

* * *

—Bien, ¿están todos listos?—La voz profunda del profesor Minnar inundó el amplio ambiente, desde el otro lado de la sala y protegidos por una barrera que resistía la mayoría de los encantamientos que se habían probado en ese lugar Ulises le miraba con una sonrisa, al parecer él también estaría presente durante esa prueba.

Scorpius sentía su estómago arder un poco, mitad expectación mitad nerviosismo.

El profesor Zimmer lo miró con sus profundos ojos tratando de calmarle y logró ayudarlo un poco.

La noche anterior no había podido dormir mucho, después de llegar a casa había cenado e intercambiado un par de palabras con su padre.

Desde la muerte de su madre, Astoria, cuando el tan solo tuviera dos años, su abuela Narcissa decía que Draco se había vuelto un hombre taciturno y silencioso, más de lo que hubiera sido años después de terminada la guerra.

Pero en las pequeñas cenas con Scorpius lograba abrirse, todo siempre con su hijo, con el único tesoro que aún le quedaba.

Y aunque en un inicio se había mostrado reticente a la idea de su hijo tan cerca de un hechizo que aún no estaban seguros de cómo funcionaba, finalmente había aceptado –no es que Scorpius necesitara su aprobación, pero era agradable saber que su padre le apoyaba.

—Estamos listos para empezar—La Voz del profesor cerca de él lo devolvió a la realidad. Estaba parado cerca de la línea donde se levantaba la barrera y frente a ellos había un muñeco que simulaba un mago, era un modelo hecho con magia que hasta tenía las funciones normales de un ser humano. Un gran avance, si le permitían dar una opinión.

Los demás miembros de la sala asintieron en gesto solemne y acto seguido el viejo hombre recitaba un hechizo que sonaba demasiado complicado en su lengua.

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido. Un rayo de color violeta brillante nació de la varita del profesor Zimmer.

El hechizo viajó rápidamente hacia el muñeco pero segundos antes de impactar, hizo un giro precipitado y con velocidad alarmante se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba. No tuvo mucho tiempo, pero logró sacar su varita y lanzar un fallido intento de hechizo de protección.

El rayo atravesó la barrera y su hechizo de nada sirvió, pues impactó directamente contra su cuerpo, lanzándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

Lo último que recordó antes de que su visión se fuera completamente a negro fue el grito desesperado de Ulises Zabini, y la mirada angustiada de los ojos del profesor Zimmel.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Oops. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Step by Step

**Resumen: **Sus años en Hogwarts habían sido positivamente mucho más tranquilos que los de sus padres, incluso más que el de su propio hermano mayor, pero quizá aquello solo era el preludio: La calma antes de la tormenta. Tendrá que aprender que todo siempre va paso a paso, para llegar a la felicidad hay que luchar.

**Advertencias: **Slash, Futuro Mpreg -ohgod- menciones ligeras de Femslah. ¡Va sin beta, temed! (orz) Que lo haya escrito yo basta.

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy JK.

**Notas iniciales: **Ya, esta idea iba rondando mi cabeza durante un tiempo y aprovecho que me dieron un día de descanso en la universidad para escribirla. Orz.

**Notas del capítulo:** Albus está listo para dar el _paso_. El delicado equilibro de las familias Malfoy y Potter correrá el riesgo de ser destruido

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo dos**

**.**

* * *

Scorpius suspiró, la luz que despedía la varita de la sanadora llevaba sobre él más de veinte minutos y parecía que no terminaría pronto.

—Ya se los dije, estoy bien—Su voz sonaba cansada, y no era para menos, sentía que un hipogrifo lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

La sanadora le dedicó una mirada severa, pero tras un suspiro finalmente alejó la varita de su cuerpo.

—Todo parece en orden, profesor Zimmer—el hombre mayor los veía con ojos severos, pero por el rictus de su rostro Scorpius podía asegurar que estaba preocupado.

— ¿Está segura?—y sabía que no menospreciaba el trabajo de la sanadora, pero el comportamiento de ese hechizo había sido por demás extraño, nunca otro se había alejado de esa manera de su objetivo, ni siquiera los más mortíferos que implicaban magia arcana oscura.

La sanadora suspiró.

—Todos los hechizos reaccionan normal, lo único que parecía fuera de lugar fue el gran hematoma en medio de su estómago, donde lo golpeó el hechizo.

Scorpius observó al profesor hacer un par de gestos de clara desaprobación, así que rápidamente se puso de pie, con un poco de dificultad y agregó.

—Me siento bien, realmente—tomo un poco de aire, por que estar tanto tiempo acostado en la camilla era molesto—sólo algo aturdido. Pero todo está bien.

Tras unos segundos de mirarlo apreciativamente, el otro hombre asintió. Y con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, ambos salieron del consultorio de la mujer.

El ambiente entre los dos se puso repentinamente pesado, y Scorpius creyó no erróneamente que ese día que prometía ser fabuloso se había echado a perder.

* * *

—Scorpius—La voz preocupada de su padre fue lo primero que lo recibió cuando salió de la chimenea, en el gran salón de Malfoy Manor— ¿Podrías explicarme esto?—y un largo pergamino, con el sello del laboratorio donde el fungía como asistente de investigador decorando el final apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Ah, padre…—se llevó una mano a la frente, de repente más cansado de lo que recordaba, no tenía la fuerza física ni mental para tener esa charla, no en ese momento.

— ¿Cómo es posible que después de semejante desliz, te hayan dejado marchar así?—el tono severo de su padre caló hondo en él, recordándole de pronto los años anteriores a su estancia en Hogwarts, años en los cuales su padre si bien tenía caricias tiernas para con él, las miradas duras y las reprimendas eran mayores en cantidad. Su abuela solía decir que tenía miedo de perderle, por el recuerdo de esa madre que él no recordaba.

No volar muchos metros sobre el suelo, suma supervisión cuando realizaba pociones, y nunca le dejaba solo si no habían al menos dos elfos domésticos a su alrededor

—Y para mayor descaro…—el tono irónico de su padre era peor que el duro, al menos para él—No te han dado una explicación de lo que ese hechizo podría causarte.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, la voz de su padre retumbando en sus tímpanos no hacía nada bueno para su tranquilidad.

—Programaron revisiones mensuales con la sanadora durante seis meses, padre…

Pero Draco parecía no estar escuchándole.

—Claro, después de todo sólo eres un asistente, que en primer lugar no habría tenido que estar allí—Los ojos plata, tan fríos como los propios lo escrutaron de arriba abajo, y un escalofrío bajó por toda su espalda.

—Papá…

—Pero… ¡No!—y aquél tonito más agudo que el normal volvía a ser partícipe de la conversación— ¡Olvidémonos de la seguridad! ¿A quién rayos le importa la seguridad de un simple mocoso? La seguridad de un Malfoy…

La última frase abandonó los labios de su padre con veneno y dolor en la misma medida. Scorpius no pudo aguantarlo más.

— ¡No se trata de eso!

Scorpius podía sentir su magia bullir bajo su piel, incluso la de su propio padre parecía estar reaccionando de mala manera. Ambos estaban molestos, muy molestos.

— ¡Y ese mequetrefe que se da aires de profesor! ¡¿Cómo no pudo prevenir esto?!

— ¡No metas al profesor Zimmer en esto!

El pequeño cosquilleo que sentía se fue transformando rápidamente en el sentimiento de agujas punzando bajo su piel. Las ventanas impolutas de la mansión comenzaron a vibrar y uno de los cuadros se movió unos centímetros, dejándolo colgando de mala manera.

— ¡Podrías estar muerto!

— ¡Pero no lo estoy!

Y esta vez, uno de los antiguos jarrones que abuela Narcissa tanto cuidaba, estalló.

Scorpius dio un salto ante el sonido del cristal destrozándose a su derecha, pronto los ánimos que habían estado caldeados en su interior se calmaron y sintió un profuso sonrojo avanzar por su pálido rostro.

—Lo lamento, padre—su voz era trémula y varios niveles más bajo de lo que se consideraría aceptable para dirigirse a su progenitor, pero no importaba, Scorpius sólo podía enfocar los pulcros zapatos de su padre.

Un suspiro se dejó escuchar en la habitación, un chasquido de dedos y un consecuente _¡Plop!_, para que segundos después un escuálido elfo doméstico se hiciera cargo del estropicio de cristal roto.

—No importa…sólo…

Scorpius se permitió observar a su padre, sus ojos tan profundos y grises, como una tormenta a punto de ser desatada. Ojos profundos y tristes, pero más que eso, sumamente cansados.

Sólo entonces Scorpius se preguntó cuánto tiempo los ojos de su padre habían sido así de miserables y se sintió culpable por no haberlo notado antes.

—Sólo… no importa. Asegúrate de asistir a esas citas en San Mungo.

Y sin decir más, su padre abandonó el gran salón. Dejando a Scorpius avergonzado y dudoso, ¿cuántas cosas había estado pasando por alto?

* * *

Albus miró su imagen en el espejo, su piel morena algo pálida, dándole un aspecto un poco enfermo. Ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes y el cabello opaco y enredado.

Era un completo desastre.

—Guarda la compostura, Albus—se dijo a sí mismo, abriendo el grifo y mojando su rostro con el agua fría que caía de este.

Los exámenes habían terminado, por el momento, lo que permitía que los estudiantes pudieran pasar las fechas navideñas en familia. Pero las clases de segundo año empezarían con fuerza nuevamente en febrero y Albus no podía permitirse perder el tiempo, compañeros que ya habían cursado esas materias le habían comentado que aunque no lo pareciera primer año era el más fácil y llevable. Para Albus era un mal chiste, ese año entero había parecido un completo martirio.

Pero no, tenía que mantenerse despierto y tranquilo, al menos esa noche. Sin el constante estrés de las clases sabía que podía disfrutar de su velada con Scorpius de manera tranquila. Esa era la noche, ese día estaba listo para dar el _paso._ Y tenía que estar en todas sus facultades si no quería arruinarlo.

Estiró su mano, y tomó la poción reconstituyente que había llevado consigo y ahora descansaba justo sobre el lavabo, la observó por unos segundos y tomó todo el contenido del vial. Sus fuerzas paulatinamente volvían a su cuerpo.

Cerró la llave de agua que aún continuaba cayendo y secó su rostro con calma, cuando su reflejo volvió a saludarle lucía ya un poco mejor, su piel ya no estaba tan pálida y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran, considerablemente, menos profusas. Increíbles cosas, las pociones.

Salió del baño del apartamento y dedicó una mirada apreciativa a la sala, sus muebles y la decoración en general eran elegantes y sobrias, tendría que darle gracias por ello a Scorpius ya que cuando su padre le había regalado el pequeño lugar, el heredero Malfoy le había ayudado a elegir todo lo que allí estaría.

Avanzó hasta el gran sofá –demasiado grande, para su propio gusto- que descansaba en medio de la habitación y se dejó caer en el, siempre había sido un poco reacio a usar túnicas –obviando claro, cuando debía estar presente en San Mungo- y esa noche no era la exepción. Pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa verde, que según Scorpius acentuaba el color de sus ojos.

Su mirada viajó rápidamente hacia el frente, sopesando si debía prender el televisor que tenía allí, con el paso de los años tía Hermione había desarrollado un hechizo que evitaba la interferencia entre artefactos _muggles_ y la magia, aunque ciertamente muy pocos magos los usaban. Mayormente eran mestizos y nacidos de _muggles, _aun así parecía que apenas comenzaba a convertirse en tendencia.

Desde la cocina el olor de la comida recién horneada llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales, se sentía un poco culpable por haberle pedido a su padre que le _prestara_ a Kreacher por una noche. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba mucho usar los servicios del elfo, aunque Albus un tanto más _slytherin_ que el propio Harry, aguantaba mejor los murmullos de la criaturita contra los mestizos, _sangre sucias_ y traidores de la sangre, que según él parecían plagar la familia Potter.

Además parecía que Kreacher estaba más que encantado de poder cocinar algo para alguien tan noble como el descendiente de los Malfoy, pariente de la ilustrísima y noble casa de los Black.

—Señor, Albus Potter señor—y como si hubiera invocado, el elfo apareció frente a él, moviendo sus delgadas manos delante, jugando con ellas y con ese gesto fruncido que siempre traía—La cena está lista, señor.

—Gracias Kreacher.

Segundos después y tras hacer soltar un par de murmuraciones que parecían insultos contra su persona, el elfo desapareció con un _plop._

Scorpius había crecido en una mansión rodeada de elfos que preparaban los más deliciosos manjares todo el tiempo, y esperaba que la comida de Kreacher lo hiciera sentir un tanto más cómodo.

* * *

Scorpius lanzó un suspiro profundo y un par de gotas de su cabello aún húmedo cayeron sobre el suelo de su habitación, ya casi estaba listo para partir hacia la casa de Albus, por muy agitado que hubiera estado el día no perdería la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su amigo. Además, después del encuentro con su padre, necesitaba liberar su mente un poco.

—Scorpius—la voz de su abuela sonó tras la puerta— ¿Puedo entrar un momento?

El muchacho murmuró una afirmación, y se sorprendió de que su voz aún sonara así de cansada.

La puerta se abrió y Narcissa Malfoy ingresó con su porte siempre elegante, con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión decorando sus aristocráticos rasgos.

—Abuela…

La mujer avanzó un poco y se sentó delicadamente a su lado, una de sus largas y pálidas manos descansó sobre regazo, frotando una de sus rodillas con cariño, en un gesto cercano.

—Tienes que entender a tu padre—Scorpius llevó su propia mano hasta la de su abuela y presionó un poco—él es… alguien difícil de tratar.

—Lo sé…es sólo que a veces…—y vaya que lo sabía, cuando era pequeño trataba de no darle problemas nunca. Sus años en Hogwarts habían pasado sin muchas complicaciones. Para evitarle disgustos innecesarios había intentado no meterse en problemas, y aunque ciertamente había recibido un montón de puyas y un par de hechizos malintencionados en sus años de estudiante, nunca nada por lo que alarmarse o informar a su progenitor. Siempre pendiente de comportarse como un Malfoy.

_Malfoy._

Pero ese era el verdadero problema, por algún motivo el peso de su apellido parecía golpear a su padre más de lo que debería, y Scorpius no estaba seguro de porqué.

—Scorpius, escúchame—Narcissa vio directamente a los ojos de su nieto, Scorpius había escuchado un par de historias sobre la guerra, y sabía a grandes rasgos el porqué de la gente y su animadversión por la familia. Pero Draco se había guardado un par de acontecimientos, los más dolorosos y oscuros que sabía el pequeño no recordaría pues era tan solo un bebé, siendo el más importante la muerte de su madre, Astoria—sé que tu padre puede parecerte un poco… exagerado a veces, pero él únicamente quiere tu bienestar.

La dama tomo un poco de aire, su hijo había cambiado mucho desde sus años de estudiante. La guerra, al igual que al resto de jóvenes en esa época, lo había obligado a crecer más rápido de lo que debía. Sabía que una parte de Draco había muerto en aquel tiempo, y estaba segura de que otra parte lo había hecho el día que Astoria había abandonado este mundo, sabía que si algo llegaba a pasarle a Scorpius, el corazón de Draco ya no podría soportarlo.

—Sólo quiero que entienda que no todo el mundo nos va a odiar por nuestro apellido, quiero que confíe en las decisiones que tomo—Scorpius no era ignorante de que la gente no los veía aun con buenos ojos, pero tenía que hacerle entender a su padre que las cosas cambian, no podía vivir siempre con ese odio irracional hacia el mundo él también.

Narcissa le sonrió con cariño y lo abrazó.

—Lo sé, Scorpius—sus ojos se rasgaron, su hijo ciertamente amaba a su nieto, pero habían muchas cosas que impedían que su relación fuera cercana. Simplemente creía que por mucho amor que ambos se tuvieran, no podían estrechar su relación sin superar la falta de confianza de uno y la falta de información el otro. Había cosas que uno tenía que saber, aunque fueran dolorosas—Sólo intenta entender un poco mejor a tu padre, ¿está bien?

Pero ella también sabía, que no podía forzar a Draco a tomar la iniciativa y hablar con su hijo, sólo esperaba que el nuevo patriarca Malfoy decidiera hacer lo correcto antes de que la brecha entre ambos rubios fuera más grande.

—Lo haré, abuela.

Narcissa le dedicó un último gesto cariñoso, acariciándole un poco el cabello que tanto le recordaba a Draco y a Lucius mismo y se despidió con un beso en su frente.

Scorpius esperó a que la dama abandonara su habitación y se frotó la cien con ambas manos, esa noche no quería pensar, así que rápidamente se dirigió al baño de su habitación para terminar de arreglarse y salir hacia la casa de Albus.

* * *

Albus realizó un rápido _tempus_ con su varita, y se dio cuenta que ya casi rozaban las nueve de la noche cuando las llamas de la chimenea de su apartamento se encendieron, las protecciones de ese lugar le permitían completo acceso a Scorpius.

—Amigo, pensé que ya no vendrías—Albus trató de dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa condecendiente, aunque la expresión de Scorpius que parecía ser divertida dejaba traslucir un poco del cansancio que traía— ¿Estás bien?

Scorpius soltó una pequeña risita y se acercó a darle un cariñoso abrazo, Albus aspiró hondamente, intentando que el aroma del muchacho rubio quedara grabado en sus fosas nasales.

—Pues he estado mejor, pero esta noche simplemente quiero olvidarme de todo y pasar un buen momento contigo.

Albus sabía que esas palabras no tendrían que darle imágenes tan poco apropiadas, menos cuando su amigo parecía preocupado, pero su cuerpo parecía tener mente propia.

—Oye, hay comida caliente esperando en el comedor, cuéntame todo allí.

* * *

Harry leía una y otra vez el pergamino que acababa de llegar hacía tan solo un par de horas, las llamas crepitantes de la chimenea frente a él apenas lograban iluminar el ambiente normalmente ya oscuro de la casa Black. Cuando él y Ginny se habían divorciado, no se creía capaz de vivir sólo en la antigua casa del valle de godric –que ahora era donde vivían su hijo James y Teddy, quien recientemente había terminado con su novia Victoire, ambos trabajando para el ministerio como aurores.

El fuego crepitante en la chimenea del doce de Grimmauld place era el único sonido que solía acompañar a Harry ahora que todos sus hijos habían terminado Hogwarts, Albus demasiado ocupado con sus estudios en Sam Mungo y James siempre saliendo a alguna misión, la única que a veces iluminaba el lugar con su presencia era su hija menor, Lily Luna, quien ahora había viajado hasta Irlanda para pasar un tiempo con su madre y su nuevo esposo.

Harry arrugó el pergamino que tenía en las manos, habían sido ya varios años de su divorcio, pero aún le dolía un poco la manera tan rápida con la que Ginny había seguido su vida. Aunque quizá estaba siendo demasiado injusto, lo que más le dolía era posiblemente que él no había podido seguir con la suya.

Había tenido un par de parejas, hombres y mujeres, en esos años. Empero, ninguno había durado mucho con él. Y ahora, Ginny le escribía para decirle que tenía la intención de pasar la fiesta navideña en la madriguera como todos los años, pero esta vez llevaría también a su marido.

Los años anteriores habían empezado algo difíciles, pues Molly siempre insistía en que Harry también pasara las navidades con ellos, por mucho que él y su hija ya no fueran una pareja, seguía siendo parte de la familia. Pero de eso a conocer al tal Collin era un paso muy grande, y Harry no estaba muy seguro de cómo podría tomarlo.

—Vamos Harry, no actúes como un debilucho.

Se puso de pie y decidió que subiría a escribirle una rápida respuesta, era hora de tomar todo ese valor Gryffindor y usarlo. Tenía que seguir adelante.

* * *

—Vaya…—Scorpius sabía que Albus se estaba guardando todo lo que quería decir, la mirada en su rostro se lo decía todo, o quizá era sólo que él ya estaba acostumbrado a leerlo bien.

Pero antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, intervino.

—Escucha, realmente no es nada—incluso el gigantesco hematoma de su estómago ya había desaparecido—Esta noche no quiero hablar de eso, ¿está bien?

Albus pareció meditarlo unos segundos, la comida ya había terminado y ciertamente había sido deliciosa, Scorpius se sentía un poco culpable por traer tanta tensión de repente gracias a su tonto accidente.

—Está bien—pero parecía que finalmente daba su brazo a torcer, aunque su expresión aún era dubitativa, así que rápidamente intentó sacar otro tema a colación.

—Fabuloso, porque esta noche quiero olvidarme de todo, y sé que tú también.

Albus entonces le sonrió con esa pequeña mueca que ya le conocía bien, y mientras se dirigían a la sala tomó un par de botellas de wisky de fuego de una de las repisas.

* * *

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, al igual que los vasos comenzaban a vaciarse. Albus no recordaba divertirse así en mucho tiempo, con Scorpius las cosas siempre eran así de fáciles.

—El tiempo pasa volando, ¿no lo crees?—aunque suponía que también debía recordarse que el wiksy solía soltarle un poco la lengua.

—Mucho, mucho.

—Parece que hace tan solo ayer apenas subía a ese expreso, y ahora ambos ya terminamos la escuela.

—Demonios, Al. Haces que suene como si estuviéramos en nuestros cincuentas—Scorpius también tenía una risita diferente cuando tomaba demasiado, aunque le resultaba igual de atrayente—ni siquiera hemos cumplido veinte aún.

Oh cierto, dieciocho o diecinueve… no estaba muy seguro.

—Ya, aunque la escuela me hace sentir que envejezco un año cada día.

—Por favor—El tono cómico de Scorpius llegó a sus oídos como una caricia, al tiempo que su larga y pálida mano hacía una de verdad en su mejilla, pronto el rostro del otro muchacho estaba muy cerca. Más de lo que Albus esperaba—Sigues tan atractivo como cuando estábamos en la escuela.

Para darle algo de crédito, no estaba seguro de nada en ese momento. Bueno, quizá sólo que los labios de Scorpius se le antojaban suaves a la vista y quería saber si se sentían de la misma manera.

—Nunca tanto como tú—la frase abandonó sus labios como un pequeño y lo último que logro distinguir antes de que sus labios apresaran los de Scorpius fue el pálido rostro de su amigo encenderse con un pequeño sonrojo.

* * *

Scorpius no recordaba la última vez que había bebido tanto en su vida, él no era muy afín al alcohol de cualquier manera, pero quería tener la mente en blanco y de momento estaba sirviendo.

Pero lo que realmente logró apartar todos los pensamientos del accidente y de su padre fue sentir los labios de Albus sobre los suyos.

Tuvo que procesarlo por un momento, Albus siempre le había parecido un muchacho muy atractivo, pero nunca se le habría pasado por la mente que pudiera sentir algo por él.

¿Y Scorpius? ¿Acaso él sentía algo?

Ciertamente Albus era un muchacho atractivo, y la manera en la que su cuerpo despedía calidez era invitante.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar después, Albus se separó un poco y sus tibias manos acunaron el rostro de Scorpius y él pudo ver directamente en los ojos verdes y límpidos de su amigo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta él mismo se encontraba buscando un nuevo contacto, acercándose sin cuidado y besando los labios de Albus con hambre y pasión.

Sus manos se aferraron al pecho del muchacho como si temiera que se fuera lejos, de manera casi desesperada.

—Merlín… Scorpius—cuando se separaron pudo ver los labios de Albus, hinchados y rojos—he querido esto tanto tiempo

Y por Morgana, aquello se sentía terriblemente correcto.

Scorpius decidió, que por una vez podía dejarse llevar.

* * *

Las manos de Albus viajaron nuevamente al cuerpo de Scorpius, al tiempo que su boca buscaba la otra.

Sus dedos formaron el recorrido de la delgada espalda del heredero Malfoy, y pudo darse cuenta que era delgado, mucho, más de lo que su túnica dejaba ver. Lejanamente pensó si era una cualidad de su sangre, pues el padre de Scorpius parecía tener una estructura física igual. En algún punto su mente le gritó como pequeña alarma que lo más seguro es que Draco Malfoy lo cruciaría tan pronto se enterara lo que estaba haciendo con su hijo en ese mismo momento.

Pero los pensamientos sobre la ascendencia de Scorpius quedaron en el olvido tan pronto como las largas y suaves manos del rubio acariciaron su rostro, para luego encerrar su cuello en un posesivo abrazo, aumentando la cercanía.

Podía sentir la respiración de Scorpius, su pecho chocando contra el suyo. Sus dientes mordiendo sus labios, primero despacio y luego presionando, _por Merlín._

Albus no lo resistió más, con cuidado empujó el cuerpo de Scorpius para dejarlo que se recostara en el sofá de cuero, que por primera vez agradeció fuera tan excesivamente grande.

Sus manos recorrieron todo el torso de Scorpius, tratando de deshacerse de la molesta túnica, podía sentir cómo las manos del heredero Malfoy hacían lo mismo con su ropa, teniendo mejores resultados.

—Siempre creí que el verde te sentaba perfecto—dijo con un tono de voz ahogado una vez hubieran roto el beso, y Albus se diera cuenta que Scorpius ya había abierto todos los botones de su camisa.

Albus sonrió con todos los dientes. Y volvió a descender su rostro para atrapar el cuello de Scorpius con sus dientes, haciéndole estremecer.

Cuando al fin logró quitar aquella molesta túnica, se apresuró a quitar la camisa del rubio también, la suya propia ya había sido abandonada en algún lugar de la sala.

Los pantalones fueron una tarea un poco más simple, Albus dejaba un largo camino de mordidas y besos por todo el pálido pecho de Scorpius, él soltaba pequeño gemiditos como respuesta que sólo lograban envalentonar su labor.

No era la primera vez del Albus, en ese año se había acostado con uno que otro muchacho, pero nunca nada serio. Y al fin estarlo haciendo con la persona que había deseado por tanto tiempo, era sin duda, un poco aterrador. Temía no dar la talla.

Pero su experiencia fue más placentera de lo que habría esperado, ambos eran inexpertos y sus movimientos a veces un tanto torpes, pero ninguno de los dos pareció realmente incómodo por ello. Cuando Albus finalmente tuvo que ingresar al cuerpo de Scorpius, luego de prepararlo con el respectivo hechizo, las estocadas comenzaron despacio. No quería lastimarlo.

—_Salazar,_ Albus, más rápido—La voz de Scorpius resonando justo cerca de su oído hacía que su velocidad aumentara, las uñas de Scorpius rasgando su espalda.

El calor, el olor de Scorpius. Su cuerpo albergándolo.

Albus no podía sentirse más completo.

Terminó corriéndose dentro, depositó un último y lánguido beso en los labios de su compañero, salió con cuidado de su cuerpo y compartieron un abrazo ajustado. Un abrazo que si bien no era de dos personas que se amaban, emanaba cariño y compañerismos. Albus deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese sentimiento creciera.

Lo que no sabía es que en ese exacto momento, magia arcana y antigua comenzaba a actuar en el cuerpo del heredero Malfoy. Más de una noticia que pondría en peligro el delicado equilibrio que tenían estaban a puertas de ser anunciadas.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Mpreg adelante, Capítulo un tantito más largo para compensar que pronto entro en semana de exámenes y no podré actualizar _tan seguido_ como he estado haciendo. Por cierto, esto realmente parece que va para largo.

Además, me dio neumonía -buena manera de iniciar el año, ¿no?- así que estaré un tanti más ausente. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
